La selección-The new virtual life
by NarniaHM
Summary: Hola, somos Emma y Paloma, dos chicas con una vida normal; estábamos en un día aburrido de instituto, hasta que apareció ese maldito videojuego y aquel extraño concurso... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podremos volver a casa? y... ¿Quiénes son estas extrañas personas?
1. Capítulo 1- El comienzo

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

¿Alguna vez has pensado por qué soñamos o por qué tenemos determinados sueños? Es una cuestión que ni siquiera los científicos han descubierto, el por qué tenemos ese incansable deseo de soñar. Yo siempre he tenido en mente la idea de que la realidad son unas cadenas que atan nuestras alas o, lo que es lo mismo, que nos atan a esta cruel aunque misteriosa realidad. Ante este hecho el único recurso que nos queda es soñar, soñar sin límites pero, ¿cómo conseguir soñar lo que queremos? Amigo lector siento desilusionarle, pero eso no es del todo posible, ya que los sueños se relacionan con determinadas cosas, ¿un mundo desconocido?, ¿un océano cuyas aguas son desconocidas?, y si una respuesta tú quieres hallar en un momento inesperado, ésta la encontrarás.

Sin más dilación, he aquí una historia que quizás por un momento pueda deshacer aquellas cadenas en tus tobillos puestas por doquier.

 **HISTORIA**

24 de Septiembre

pov Paloma's:

Esta historia se remonta a una chica de 14 años de edad.

Sí, lo habéis adivinado esa chica soy yo.

Mi vida tampoco es nada del otro mundo, una familia y amigos normales…, exámenes que aprobar y problemas cotidianos que a cada cual le van sucediendo.

Ahora mismo estoy en clase, la aburrida clase de mates con Julián y formulas y más fórmulas que sigo sin comprender.

No entiendo como no se da cuenta de que a última hora nadie le va hacer ningún caso y aún así este tío sigue hablando:

-Julián: Paloma, por favor, ¿podrías explicarle a la clase lo que acabamos de hablar?

Y ahí va el sonido de mi perdición más una nota a casa por falta de atención, pienso en lo primero que se me ocurre y empiezo hablar esperando mi destino final:

-Yo: Pues…sí, vera…, es obvio que…

De repente, ocurre un milagro, ¡el timbre!, ¡o querido y amado timbre, amigo de todo alumno!, ¡mi gran salvador!

-Julián: Salvada por la campana, continuaremos la lección el próximo día.

Doy un suspiro de alivio mientras miro a mi amiga, que está al lado mío mirándome con cara de (de la que te has salvado), pero el infierno continúa, ese solo era el timbre para el cambio de clase.

MATEMÁTICAS SEGUNDO GRADO TERCERA HORA

Unos ejercicios de mates que corregir, las miradas desesperadas de mi compañera al reloj, las aburridas charlas… las malditas letras que quien sabe añadió a las mates (¡porqué no se dedico a comer macarrones y ya!).

Por un momento, oigo esa maldita tiza detenerse:

Teresa: ¡Ah, Chicos! se me olvido comentaros, hace poco el gobierno nos informó de un nuevo test para los estudiantes que tendréis que realizar en la hora de tecnología.

Por un momento mi compañera me mira con un brillo en los ojos, con verla se lo que está pensando a lo que le comento a través de la maravillosa y única agenda: "No te hagas ilusiones, seguro que es como esa prueba aburrida que hicimos a principio de curso".

(Se me olvido comentar que este sujeto zombi del que hablo se denomina Emma, Emmy para los amigos)

De repente, oigo algo, ¿O DIOS MIO, ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES!, ¿A CASO ES UN SUEÑO?

-Yo: ¡LA ANGELICAL CAMPANA BAJADA DE LOS CIELOS, LA AMIGA DE CUALQUIER ESTUDIANTE!

De repente siento, codazo de mi compañera y como si algo me quemase.

Pensamiento: "OH NO, LO DIJE EN VOZ ALTA!" -miro con terror a la mesa del profesor y trago saliva, en cuyo acto me giro y observo a Emma cuya cara no podría distinguir de aquel cuadro que vimos en aquella excursión, el del tipo que pensé que habían suspendido XD (creo que se llamaba El Grito)

(Me aclaro la garganta y miro con valor la cara de Teresa)

-Yo: Quería decir…, que esa nueva campana que pusieron tiene un sonido excelente para los oídos de cualquier ser humano.

Siento que he metido aún más la pata cuando veo la mirada compasiva de mis compañeros, la cual devuelvo a mi amiga Emma con esperanzas de ayuda:

-Emma: (Traga saliva),… Looo que quería decir mi compañera es que…bu…bu…bueno…eh… ¿se ha cortado el pelo?

Al final creo que se cansó tanto de nosotras que salió de la clase indignada como un hámster, y pues bien, tampoco podíamos culparla, viernes…, tercera hora, ¿Quién no estaría de mal humor?

Me doy cuenta de que Emma me empieza hablar:

-Emma: No sé porque, pero tengo una mala sensación respecto a ese test.

(Cada vez que Emma tiene una mala sensación es que algo va a ir mal, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme por mi salud y suerte, siempre han tenido que ver con migo, aún me duele la tripa de aquel yogur caducado)

-Yo: Emma, dime por favor que esta vez no tiene que ver con migo =/

-Emma: Bueno…, no sabría decirte, ya sabes que no son del todo concretas.

-Yo: Ufff, vamos que estoy condenada, ya puedo ver la luz.

Emma: Bueno, al menos esta vez creo que tiene que ver con más gente, bastante más gente... Es muy raro, las otra veces me sucedía solo con una persona, o sea contigo (parece que le divierte, bastarda...)

-Yo: Que extraño… bueno, no le hagas mucho caso seguramente será la falta de sueño por pasarte la noche viendo anime xD.

Pasado el recreo, nos fuimos al pasillo esperando a que llegase el profesor, cuando de repente oímos un mensaje por megafonía:

-POR FAVOR TODOS LOS ALUMNOS ACUDAN A LAS SALAS DE INFORMÁTICA, ALLÍ LOS PROFESORES OS DIRAN QUE HACER, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS A LAS SALAS DE ORDENADORES POR FAVOR.

-Yo: Que extraño, pensé que sería como el test que te dije pero…

-Emma: No pensaste que llamarían a todos los alumnos, estoy igual que tú es extraño =/.

Posteriormente los cursos iban pasando a sus salas de ordenadores correspondientes hasta que le toco a nuestro curso, allí el profesor nos explicó cómo organizarnos y comenzamos con los tests:

-Pensamientos: De acuerdo, primera pregunta: fecha de cumpleaños, pfff fácil; segunda pregunta: edad; tercera pregunta: tipo de sangre, ¿? que extraño =/ creo ese era raro… mm la vez ¿no?; cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué prefieres dormir, escuchar música, bailar o a los ídolos?

Así continué el test hasta terminarlo, un rato después salimos todos de la sala y me reuní con Emma:

-Yo: ¿Esas preguntas eran algo extrañas no?, no tenían sentido, ¡si hasta te preguntaban el tipo de sangre!

-Emma: Ya te digo, hasta el cumpleaños, pero esto que es ¿para leerte el horóscopo? – (Emma tiene experiencia con los horóscopos, leer las manos, la bola esa de cristal,… vamos todo lo que parezca místico; ¡una vez pensó que mi collar era mágico!)

-Yo: ¡Qué hobbies ni que alcachofas, esos tíos del gobierno están mal del coco!

-Emma: Ya.., en fin, a otra cosa, total, a saber para que lo querrán seguramente nos lo expliquen en la próxima clase de tutoría .

Después de esto me fui a casa, comí, estudié, merendé y me puse a leer un buen libro, cuándo de repente sonó el timbre.

-Yo: ¡Ya voy!- abrí la puerta y me encontré a un señor con una caja en las manos.

-Señor: Perdone, ¿es usted Paloma Walker Everdeen?

-Yo: Sí, soy yo.

-Señor: bien, esto es para usted, buenas tardes. (Se marcha)

-Yo: que hombre más antipático, ni explicaciones ni nada. (Cierro la puerta y a continuación miro extrañada el paquete).

-Yo: ¿No había pedido nada que yo sepa, no?

Llevo a mi cuarto el paquete y lo abro.

-Yo: Es un… Es un… ¡ES UN VIDEOJUEGO! , aunque con una extraña portada eso hay que admitirlo.

Sin pensármelo un segundo llamo en seguida a Emma:

-Yo: Pero…pero… ¡SI ESTÁ COMUNICANDO!

Después de 20 minutos decidí llamarla otra vez. Creo en cuanto whassaps batí el record mundial de mensajes, ¡y la muy (censurado) me respondió con un OK!

-Madre de Emma: ¿Si, dígame? (por la voz cansada, según las teorías de Emma, tubo clase con bachillerato a última, me compadezco de ella xD).

-Yo: Buenas tardes, soy Paloma, ¿se encuentra Emma en casa? (dije alardeando de mi "maravilloso" vocabulario).

-Madre de Emma: Oh, espera un momento, (tapa el teléfono aunque se sigue oyendo, consigo escuchar bastantes cotilleos gracias a esto), ¡EMMA, ES TU AMIGA OTRA VEZ!

-(Voz de Emma de el fondo): ¡¿CUAAL?!

-Madre de Emma: ¡LA QUE TIENE NOMBRE DE AVEEE!

(Creo que en este momento se dispararon mis instintos asesinos)

-Yo: ¡PERO QUE MI**DA, PERO QUE FRIJOLES, ESO OFENDE!

-Madre de Emma: ¡BAJA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Emma: ¡ESTOY VIENDO…HACIENDO LOS DEBERES!

Emma coge el teléfono

-Yo: ¡Mentirosa!, ¡todos sabemos que estás viendo anime!

-Emma: ¿Tú y quién más?

-Yo: Yo y mi perro Blue, ¿Quién si no?

De pronto oigo un bufido desde el otro lado del teléfono:

-Yo: ¿Pero qué es eso?

-Emma: Ná, mi gato Garfiel, que está bufando con cara de indignación otra vez al poster de Diabolik Lovers, - dijo suspirando.

-Yo: Pfff, no tiene remedio (dije medio riéndome), bueno, por lo que te había llamado es por un videojuego…

-Emma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que en la caja también viene el nombre de Emma.

-Emma: ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo: Nada… iba a estornudar pero no he podido.

Emma: Si claro,…. ¿soy yo o tu estornudo sonó a videojuego?

-Paloma: Es que ese constipado que trajo mi hermano de Perú no me ha sentado muy bien (sin ofender a los de Perú), antes era peor, no para de decir ¨ostras¨.

-Emma: Claro… (dijo no muy convencida… A quién voy a engañar, eso no se lo traga ni mi hermano. (Cree que su armario es la entrada a Narnia, un día lo vi con ropa de montaña intentando encasquetarse en él).

Ahora que lo pienso, podría darle una sorpresa a Emma con el videojuego cuando quedemos.

-Yo:( me aclaro la garganta) bueno Emma, el sábado hay que quedar para hacer el trabajo de inglés, también quiero enseñarte algo.

-Emma: ¿Mmmm?, ¡dímelo ahora!, ¡o no te digo más nombres de series anime!

-Yo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡no por favor!, solo espera un poco.

-Emma: Mmmm… ¿tienes Coca-Cola?

-Yo: Sí…pero no más de cinco vasos, que si no luego parecemos borrachas.

-Emma: ¡Vale, vale! pfff ¿a las cinco y media en tu casa?

-Paloma: Oook, nos vemos el sábado, adiee.

-Emma: Adiooos, (cuelga el teléfono).

SÁBADO 10:30 AM

Riiiiin Riiiiiiiiin ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

-Yo: ¡OOOO P**O DESPERTADOR!

(Lanzo el despertador al suelo)

-Yo:¡TAN DIFICIL ES DESPERTARSE CON MÚSICA CLÁSICA!

(Quizá no se note, pero por las mañanas a veces me levanto de mal humor).

-(Desde el otro lado de la casa): ¡CÁLLATE ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR!

-(Vecinos de abajo): ¡BAJAD EL VOLUMEN DE LA MÚSICA!

-Yo: ¡AAAAAH!

Después de todo este jaleo me fui a desayunar, luego a estudiar, comer, ver Narnia y al final llegaron las 17:30, seguro que Emma se alegraría con el videojuego, ¡hoy sin falta lo probaremos!, pero antes, el almuerzo.

Un rato después, en la cocina:

-Yo: Dios… ¡qué bueno está el sándwich de nocilla!- digo dándole un gran bocado a mi almuerzo, cuando, unos golpes en la puerta me llaman la atención: pero, yo estoy con mi bocata, y hasta que no lo termine de aquí no me muevo, no señor.

Los golpes se repiten con más insistencia.

Más tarde pasamos de los golpecitos a aporrear la pobre puerta, después oigo una dulce voz que me dice:

-Emma: ¡PALOMAAAA! ¡HABRE YA LA PUERTA! ¡LLEVO AQUÍ 10 MINUTOS Y 55 SEGUNDOS...56… BUENO TU YA ME ENTIENDES!

-Yo: Pero… ¡era nocilla! Digo con cara de pena.

-Emma: no tienes remedio, en fin ¡hora de hacer el trabajo y beber coca cola!

Posteriormente vamos a la cocina a por un buen vaso de coca cola con hielo y nos dirigimos directas a la habitación dónde Emma observa el misterioso paquete con nuestros nombres.

-Emma: ¿Esta era la sorpresa?

-Yo: Es un videojuego que me ha llegado a nombre de las dos, al parecer venía con dos gafas de realidad virtual, había no se que nota de que habíamos superado el test que hicimos ayer.

-Emma: Hmmmf… que extraño; no nos comentaron nada.

-Yo: A lo mejor se les olvidó, o nos lo comentarían poco después, a saber, el caso, ¡un videojuego es un videojuego, hay que probarlo!

-Emma: (coge las instrucciones y las estudia detalladamente, bueno, a quién engaño, se lo lee por encima). OK, si nos saltamos todo esto de seguridad, advertencias, desarrollo… pfff de seguro no es importante… bla bla bla bla bla ¡y llegamos a la instalación!

-Yo: Pero… ¿no es eso importante?

-Emma: ¡Qué va! Es como el manual de mi ps vita, ¿tú ves que tenga alguna deficiencia de vista, o alguna de esas cosas que pone?

-Yo: Bueno…-Digo recordando los intentos de mi amiga por ver bien la pizarra en clase; aún que tal vez el estar a 5 millas de la pizarra (última fila) tenga algo que ver.

-Emma: Mejor no me respondas. Aquí dice que debemos calibrarlo, como con los mandos de la wii, y que tenemos que colocarnos en una posición cómoda. Para activarlo hay que decir cuando se cargue: ¡Link start!

-Yo: OK, no es complicado.

-Emma: Mmm… espera… pone que la fiesta de bienvenida, cuando recomienda que todos nos conectemos es hoy…pero no hay fecha fija.

-Yo: Pos ok… pero… lo importante... ¡me pido la cama para conectarme!-Digo poniéndome cuan morsa sobre su lecho.

-Emma: Tch… menuda amiga (dice chasqueando la lengua). ¿Se puede mover la espalda de la silla?

-Yo: Claro, mis sillas son de la más fina calidad, vamos, del 2x1 del chino.

Cogemos nuestras gafas y tras algunas maniobras con lo de calibrar, etc, etc, terminamos la instalación.

-Yo Y Emma: ¡ENLACE comienzo!

-Yo: … ¿ya estamos? ¡asombroso, es como mi casa!

-Emma: Claro que no, tenemos que encender primero la consola que venía en la caja (dijo suspirando)… que curioso, lo más grande e importante… y lo último que cogemos…

-Yo: Caramba, creo que estamos peor de la vista de lo que pensaba.

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Yo Y Emma: ¡ENLACE comienzo!

Veo pasar una lluvia de colores frente a mis ojos, los ajustes, confirmaciones y… luego, todo se puso oscuro.

Toda mi habitación había desaparecido, y creo que tanto Emma como yo sentíamos que algo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2- La selección

**Emma pov:**

Vale, no soy de esas chicas asustadizas que odian todo lo que parece fuera de lo normal o que no tiene explicación, pero... con mi más sincero respeto por esa clase de personas... ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR?!

Bueno... eso no es lo que pensaba hace varios minutos...

 **Varios minutos antes:**

Yo: Mm... cinco minutos más mamá – a quién le miento, todos sabemos que no serán solo cinco.

Paloma: Emma... - oigo la voz asustada de Paloma; genial, ahora no podre dormir... Espera un momento... ¿Qué hace Paloma en mi casa? Y, más importante, ¿desde cuándo mi blandita, cálida, hermosa, suave... (ya me entienden) cama es tan dura? ¿Y porqué huele a bosque?

Muy a mi pesar decido abrir mis ojos.

 **De vuelta a la actualidad:**

Yo: Pero que...

Paloma: Emma, esto solo tiene una explicación – dijo con rostro serio - ¡Estamos en Narnia!

¿Podéis oír el sonido de algo rompiéndose? Sip, es la cordura de mi amiga; ya van tres veces en este mes que cree estar en otro mundo. Si mi memoria no me falla (algo que suele pasar si me acabo de levantar), cuando se levantó por la noche en la acampada, estaba segura de que era el Rey Arturo; Cuando casi se duerme en la lección de historia (de eso no puedo culparla), juró que era Dumbledore... y ahora estamos en Narnia... ¿Es realmente cuerda mi amiga o es solo la falta de sueño?

Yo: No creo Paloma, estábamos en tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

Paloma: ¿Y cómo me explicas el hecho de que nuestra ropa haya cambiado y estemos en un lugar completamente desconocido?

Yo: Tiene que haber alguna explicación... espera un momento... ¿no estábamos probando el nuevo juego?

Paloma: Buena esa... supongo que esto es algo como el punto de encuentro. ¿Exploramos un poco? Si mi refinado olfato no me falla... aquí hay videojuegos.

… ¿Enserio? ¿oler videojuegos?... ¿a qué se supone que huele? ¿plástico?

Yo: Por probar no perdemos nada.

Ahora que me fijo bien, estábamos sentadas en una enorme fuente de aspecto antiguo, incluso demasiado antiguo diría yo, no había ni palanca para parar el mecanismo.

Frente a nosotras se extendía un extenso camino rodeado de múltiples edificios. El aire estaba fresco y soplaba una ligera brisa; por el aspecto de los árboles del bosque que tenemos al lado, deben ser comienzos de otoño. Mm, hay algo sospechoso... ¿no están casi todas las tiendas cerradas?

Paloma: Auch – parece que nos chocamos con algo, o más bien, con alguien.

Yui: ¡Lo siento mucho! - Exclama apurada una chica rubia de baja estatura. Sus ojos rosas reflejan honestidad, parece una persona amable. Ella y su compañera (baja estatura, cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo color) estaban mirando hace poco la tienda que estábamos buscando con un deje de decepción, perece estar cerrada. Espera.. CERRADA?

Yo/Paloma: Nooooo – Imploramos paloma y yo al mismo tiempo.

Yui: De verdad lo siento, por favor no gri...

Paloma: ¡Mi ds!

Yo: ¡Mis cascos!

Yui: ¿Eh? Espera... no puede ser... ¿la nueva ds con esas carcasas tan kamaii? ¡Es lo que estaba buscando!

Ella y Paloma juntaron sus manos y, literalmente, podías ver como salían estrellitas de su ojos.

Haruhi: Etto... a mi me gustan los nuevos cascos de sonic. Por cierto, me llamo Haruhi, mucho gusto, y ese hamster rosado que tengo como compañera se llama Yui.

Yui: mpf... - dice inflando los mofletes. Ahora comprendo el mote. La verdad es que le queda que ni pintado. Paloma y yo nos miramos y...

Paloma/Yo: Jajajajajjajajajajajajaja.

Paloma: no puedo respirar jjajajaajaj hay mi tripaaa jajajajaja.

Yo: jajajaja ( no puedo evitarlo, entre la risa de Paloma, que parece que le esta dando un ataque de asma, o peor, como si estuviera agonizando, y el parecido con Rechoncho, el hamster de mi hermana mientras come...) jajajajaja.

Haruhi: Eso te pasa por ser la reencarnación del ratoncito Pérez. Juro que una vez la vi intentando robarme mi diente, la muy tacaña...

Yui: ¡Es mentira, está mintiendo!

Y sin darnos cuenta, tras 4 horas de paseo por la ciudad, donde vimos el museo (weee), el centro comercial (Yui casi llora de la emoción), la floristería (Sip, habéis oído bien, floristería), la sala de videojuegos (Para nuestra desgracia, cerrada), una enorme biblioteca (tamaño planetario, y no exagero), el hospital (parecía muy bien equipado... interesante), la sala de conciertos (un enorme auditorio del cual Paloma y yo nos negábamos a marcharnos), un mobiliario (tenía su propio apartado para la reconstrucción de objetos, algo muy útil para mi, ya que suelen decirme que de buen humor nunca me levanto, díselo a mis 37 despertadores abollados), un gran restaurante (donde principalmente sirven comida rápida, como muchas otras tiendas los demás apartados estaban cerrados y no pudimos ver qué servían), un centro de deportes (con pistas de todo tipo) y, finalmente, un ayuntamiento (aunque parecía no usarse, lo único que llamó nuestra atención fue un gran espacio en blanco que había en la fachada, alomejor ponen algo allí luego).

Haruhi: Bueno chicas, aquí nos despedimos, gracias por todo, espero que nos veamos algún otro día.

Yui: Haruhiii, no seas mala, tampoco hace falta que nos desconectemos ahora.

Paloma: Una última cosa, ¿cómo se desconecta? La mindungi que veis allí se salto todas as instrucciones.

Si las miradas mataran... Paloma ya no estaría en la faz de la Tierra.

Haruhi: Es fácil. Levanta tu mano derecha y haz como si la deslizaran hacia abajo. Como podéis ver, te sale un menú. Aquí es donde almacenamos nuestros items, donde recibimos mensajes, donde esta el mapa, el menú de amigos, etc. Para desconectar hay que pulsar en sistema y... ¿qué es esto? - La voz de Haruhi refleja pánico... ¿PERO QUÉ... OSTRAS PASA AQUÍ? No sale el botón de desconectar. Me giro para ver las reacciones de mis amigas, y lo que veo no me gusta mucho.

Paloma es la menos asustada, conociéndola seguramente aun no entiende lo que a pasado. A Yui le tiemblan las rodillas y Haruhi lleva ya mucho tiempo re-revisando el menú.

Paloma: Chicas, no se preocupen, seguro que es un error del sistema – Valla, lo entendió, eso es una novedad; pero... estoy segura de que se lo suficiente de informática como para saber que solo te puedes desconectar de esta forma.

Yo/Haruhi: Paloma... solo existe esta opción – vale, ahora sí que tengo permitido entrar en pánico. ¿se puede saber qué pensaba el creador del juego? ¿que estábamos en misión imposible o algo por el estilo? Lo siento mucho por él, pero yo no soy James Bond.

Yui: No...n-no puede ser. Seguro que hay alguna otra forma.

Paloma: ¡Eso mismo! Seguro que podemos escapar con... ¡ESCAPE!(hace un salto extraño y al aterrizar estira el brazo, la viva imagen de la estatua de la libertad)... ¡HUIDA! (un gesto como si invocara a Pikachu)... ¡EXPULSIÓN! (mejor no describo este).

Tras estas demostraciones por parte de Paloma, nos vemos rodeadas por unos aros de luz.

Al instante, estamos en la fuente, pero no somos las únicas, otras 32 chicas aparecen con nosotras.

Yo: No puede ser... tele transporte forzado.

Haruhi: ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?

Paloma: Creo que están apunto de decírnoslo.

Tal como dijo Paloma, un enorme personaje enmascarado aparece frente a nosotros.

Tougo: Hola a todos, soy el creador de este juego, Tougo Sakamaki.

Imposible... ¿el político?

Tougo: Se que la mayoría de ustedes ya han observado que el botón para desconectar no está. Esto no es un fallo. Repito, esto no es un fallo, es una de las características de este juego. Debéis permanecer aquí hasta que todo termine. En la actualidad, ya hemos avisado a vuestras familias de la situación y les hemos advertido para que no os quiten las gafas; pero muchos no nos creyeron. Debido a esto, 14 personas ya han muerto, reduciendo vuestro número a 36 jugadoras.

Seguramente os estaréis preguntando cómo es posible esto, pues bien, esto es debido a las descargas electromagnéticas que recibís de las gafas para mantener vuestra mente en el juego; si algo como la muerte de vuestro personaje, por cualquier causa, o el hecho de que seáis desconectadas rápidamente y sin estar preparadas, hará que vuestras vidas, tanto en el juego, como en la realidad, acaben. La única manera de pasar este juego es siendo una de las tres finalistas. Dentro de poco seréis tele transportadas directamente a una de las tres mansiones: Sakamaki, Mukami o Tsukinami.

Vuestro objetivo es conseguir que alguno de ellos os nomine para ser la elegida. Las tres personas con más votos serán las ganadoras. Cuando llegue el momento, ellas sabrán el porqué de todo esto.

Tougo: Hay varias normas que debéis obedecer, o seréis expulsadas inmediatamente de este mundo; eso si, no garantizo que lleguéis vivas; si no estabais nominadas para el momento en que eso ocurra, mis hijos se encargaran personalmente de vosotras. Las normas las iréis averiguando más adelante, pero hay una que nunca debéis romper.

No sois las únicas aquí, también hay jugadores que se encargaran de las tiendas. La norma es que esta absolutamente PROHIBIDO enamorarse de alguno de estos jugadores. Quien lo haga sera eliminada o expulsada al instante.

Una última cosa antes de iros. Os he puesto un regalo en vuestro inventario, ¿Podéis abrirlo?

Yo: (creo que por ahora sera mejor hacer lo que nos dice)

Abro mi inventario y, en efecto, allí esta, un regalo. Espera un momento... no me lo puedo creer... nosotras en una situación de vida o muerte y el... como si fuéramos perros... nos da... ¡¿UN COLLAR?!

Paloma/Yo: ¡¿pero qué carajos es esto?!

Ok, la misión de no llamar la atención se fue a tomar fanta. Aunque parece que el papamaki ese no se ha enfadado. Ahora que lo veo... el collar es diferente en algunas personas... hay de zafiro, de diamante y de rubí. Yui, Haruhi, Paloma y yo tenemos el de rubí. ¿Qué está pensando?

Tougo: Y sin más preámbulos, que comience la selección.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, todo se volvió negro. Una única pregunta rondaba por mi mente el instante anterior a este suceso. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este juego?


	3. Capítulo 3- Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 3:**

Paloma POV:

Abro los ojos, ¿dónde estoy?, lo único que recuerdo es aquel extraño discurso…, y antes… ¿antes?, que extraño solo recuerdo el videojuego y…, mis recuerdos se ven borrosos. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a…no puede ser… ¡estamos en una situación crítica y la pava de Emma durmiendo!

Aunque no, espera, se está despertando:

-Emma: Cinco minutos más mami… ¿? ¿Paloma?, ¿qué ha pasado?, (se queda pensativa), que extraño solo recuerdo el discurso ese y…

-Yui y yo: Los recuerdos borrosos.

Me giro sobresaltada a mi derecha, ¡que susto, Yui ya estaba despierta! pero…

-Yo: ¿Haruhi aún no se ha despertado?

-Yui: No…, ah mira, ya despierta.

-Haruhi: Buenos días… (mira alrededor)¿dónde estamos?

-Yo: Al parecer en una limusina…, (fijo mí vista en un sitio), espera…, eso es…

-Emma y yo: ¡NOCILLA!

Sin pensárnoslo una milésima de segundo las dos nos abalanzamos sobre los botes de nocilla.

-Yui: ¡PIRULETAS!

-Haruhi: ¡LIBROOS!

En ese mismo instante paramos de atiborrarnos a nocilla y piruletas y miramos fijamente a Haruhi:

-Haruhi: ¿Qué?, me gusta leer ¿ok?-dijo con cara de hámster.

De repente oímos la voz de un señor:

-Señor: Señoritas, ¿ocurre algo ahí atrás?

-Todas: Nadaa.

-Emma: Perdone, nos podría decir hacia dónde vamos?

-Señor: A una de las mansiones que el amo dictó.

-Todas: ¿Para qué?

-Señor:….lo sabrán al llegar.

-Emma y yo: Aguafiestas.

-Señor: ¿Perdonen?

-Emma y yo: Naa…nada.

Miro por la ventana resignada cuándo veo un castillo, parece pequeño.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…

Bueno… ¿recordáis que dije que era pequeño?, pues bien, eso era hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Haruhi: Mmmm, ¿eso es una casa?

-Yui: Un…, pelín grande, ¿no creéis?

-Emma: Uau, pedazo mansión.

-Yo: ¡Meeenuda casona!

¡Ah!, se me olvidó mencionar que hay varios grupos más, al parecer todas llevamos el mismo collar.

Cuándo me quiero dar cuenta aparece por la puerta, un vieja…, digo, un hombre entrado en años.

-Hombre ¨entrado en años¨: Bienvenidas todas a la mansión Sakamaki, aquí tendréis habitaciones de dos, equipadas con todo lo que podríais necesitar. Mañana conoceréis a los hijos del señor Tougo. Pero hoy podréis descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Yo:(por lo bajo) que mostacho ni que mansiones, ¡un maldito castillo!

Nos explicó algunas cosas de horas y tal…

-Hombre ¨entrado en años¨: Ahora abriré las puertas, aseguraos de seguirme y no perderos por el camino.

En un segundo se abrieron las puertas ante todas nosotras.

La sala principal es enorme…, tiene una lámpara de araña bastante mona en el techo y unas enormes escaleras que a su vez se dividían en otras dos, unas a la derecha y otras a la izquierda. No, espera, decoración tipo misterio de Anubis y antigua…:

-Yo: Espero que Emma no…

…

-Yo: No puede ser… ¡Haruhi igual!

-Yui: Yap, me da a mí que tardaran un buen rato en salir de los mundos anticuados.-Dijo con una risita apuntando a las dos, de cuyos ojos LITERALMENTE podías ver salir estrellitas.

-Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUENO JAJAJAJAJA.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de la mirada de rayos X que me lanza el señor ¨entrado en años¨ y avanzo hacia el grupo de prisa mientras arrastro a Emma, que sí, ¡la muy se ha vuelto a dormir!

La miro con cara de fastidio y me vuelvo otra vez hacia…eh, espera un momento.

Me giro rápidamente y…

-Yo: Que extraño…juraría haber visto a dos personas abajo….., bah imaginaciones mías.

Vuelvo a mirar arriba y…:

-Yo: ESPERAAAD-Grito arrastrando el medio inerte cuerpo de mi amiga.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

El señor ¨entrado en años¨ fue nombrando a varios grupos hasta que nos empezó a nombrar a nosotras:

-Señor: Paloma Walker Everdeen y Emma Singer Mellark.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación indicada casi dando saltitos ¡qué suerte, nos ha tocado juntas!

-Señor: Yui Komori y Haruhi Uruwashi.

-Haruhi y Yui: ¡Weeee!-(tuvieron la misma reacción que nosotras).

Después de eso entramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

-Yo: ¡Qué mono!

-Emma: ¡Qué lindo!

La habitación que nos había tocado tiene dos camas muy hogareñas, una a cada lado. Posee una pared decorada con flores celestes y lilas. En el techo hay un cielo estrellado y en un lateral de la habitación hay un armario decorado y en un lateral de la habitación hay dos puertas que conducen a los vestidores, en los cuales hay colgados dos pijamas bastante monos, lo malo es que enseñan los hombros, con el frío que paso yo…:

-Yo: ¡Si cojo un constipado es su culpa!

-Emma: Amiga, estamos en un videojuego, no te puedes enfermar.

-Yo: Aaa, pues es verdad.

-Emma:(Suspira), bueno ya que no tenemos nada que…

-Yo: ¿? ¿qué pasa?

-Emma: ¡LA CAMA ES DE AGUA!

-Yo: YEIIIIII

En ese momento me lanzo a mi cama a saltar como un conejo, cuyo acto seguido también Emma se pone a saltar:

-Emma: ¡No me ganarás en salto, ya verás!

-Yo: ¡Que te lo has creído, yo saltaré más alto!

Entonces las dos nos ponemos a saltar más alto hasta que…:

-Emma y yo: ¡Auch!

Sip, lo habéis adivinado, nos hemos dado contra el techo.

En el momento se oye el ruido al caernos las dos sobre la cama, nos quedamos sentadas en ella y nos miramos con cara de hámster hasta que….:

-Emma: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¡TE HA SALIDO UN CHICHÓN! JAJAJJAJAJAJA

-Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡TÚ ESTAS IGUAL! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Nos secamos las lágrimas de tanto reír y empiezo a hablar:

-Yo: Bueno… (digo aún medio riéndome), ¿qué tal si vamos a visitar a Haruhi y a Yui?

-Emma: Sí, vamos a…

Entonces Emma se detiene en la puerta.

-Yo: ¿qué ha pasado?

Emma se gira con una ¨increíblemente adorable¨ (vamos, todo lo contrario) cara de mala leche.

-Yo: ¡!

-Emma: No…nos…dejan…visitar…a…las…compañeras…

Pensamiento: Perfecto, ahora tendré pesadillas.

-Yo: Pues ale, habrá que aguantarse-digo con la misma cara ¨hermosísima y adorable¨ de mala leche.

-Emma: Ahora tocaría ver anime o leer manga pero…

-Yo: Tendremos que dormir.

Soltamos las dos un gran suspiro y nos recostamos en nuestras camas, posteriormente apagamos nuestras lámparas de noche (olvide mencionar que tenemos una mesilla y una lámpara de noche de lunas y estrellas cada una).

-Yo: Emma.

-Emma: ¿Si?

-Yo: ¿Qué crees que nos pasará mañana? , no, ¿qué crees que será de nosotras ahora?

-Emma: No lo sé pero tengo una mala…mmbf mmbfd.

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase le lanzo un cojín a la cara.

-Yo: ¡Ya basta de supersticiones!, nada bueno sale de ahí, gracias a eso me quede sin manga durante un día entero, ¡UN DÍA ENTERO!

-Emma: ya… ajajajaja ja…. Tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero bueno no le hagamos mucho caso, mañana seguramente nos toquen afrontar más de estas…estas…estas cosas extrañas.

-Yo: Jejejeje, tienes razón mejor nos vamos a dormir.

(Es de noche así que…)

-Emma: Buenas noches.

-Yo: Buenas noches.

1 HORA DESPUÉS

-Yo: Pfff no puedo dormir… (digo dando otra vuelta sobre mi cama).

Me levanto y me voy directa a la puerta, ¡al diablo las reglas!, ¡yo quiero ver su habitación! Voy a abrir la puerta y…:

-Emma y yo: ¿Las reglas están para romperlas no?

-Emma y yo: ¡Kyaaaaa!

Las dos retrocedemos del susto.

-Emma: ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-Yo: Nada… ¿y tú?

-Emma: Nada…

-Yo: ¿Ibas a la habitación de Yui y Haruhi no? (dije poniendo cara de hámster).

-Emma: ¿Tú también cierto?

-Yo: Sip.

Las dos nos miramos con cara de póker, abrimos la puerta y nos ponemos a andar. Empieza la búsqueda.

-Yo: Emma, ¿sigues viva?, ¿te ha comido la lengua Garfiel o qué?

…

-Yo: ¿Emma?

Me giro

-Yo: ¡¿Emma?! O.O

Versión Emma:

Ok, giro derecha, derecha, derecha otra vez…, ahora izquierda para variar… Espera un momento.

-Emma: ¿Paloma? ¿eres una ninja?

Al no recibir ningún gruñido como respuesta comienzo a girar dramáticamente mi cabeza.

-Emma: ¡¿Paloma?!

Después de buscar exhaustivamente a mi compañera (vamos, mirar alrededor xD), decido desistir y buscar por mi cuenta.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Emma: ¿Dónde estoy?

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Emma: ¿Pero qué carajo?, esto ya ni siquiera son los dormitorios.

Frente a mí se encuentra una gran escalera que baja al recibidor.

Sin nada más que hacer, decido mirar los alrededores; no es que tenga curiosidad no…que va… *cof cof* bueno, continuemos por donde estábamos.

Bajo a saltos las escalera y entro lentamente por el corredor izquierdo, encontrándome con un enorme comedor y… creo que casi despierto a toda la mansión.

-Emma: ¡Wooo! ¡Woooo Como en Harry Potter!

En otro lugar:

¿?: ¿Huh?, ¿qué fue eso?

¿?: Tch, que molestia.

¿?: Que pocos modales.

VUELTA AL COMEDOR

Espera un momento… eso que veo en la puerta es… ¿la cocina?

En mi cabeza:

Cocina= alimento=bebida=leche fresquita=apetito=ñam ñam

En tiempos difíciles, lo mejor es seguir nuestros instintos, así que…

-Emma: ¡Qué aproveche!

Voy a entrar cuando… problemón. No hay luz y no sé dónde está el interruptor. Bueno, tendré que sacar mis instintos nocturnos ocultos.

Veamos…empiezo a avanzar y…:

-Emma: ¡Incluso!

¡Me choco contra la encimera!, ¡fantástico! Tras esquivar la ENORME encimera me choco contra otro mueble, como no, espera… ¡es la nevera!, ¡la búsqueda fue un éxito!

Con la cabeza en alto cojo mi premio, la leche de más fina calidad (yo me esperaba una asturiana) para echarla en un vaso…espera…vaso… pues mejor me la bebo directamente, total, no creo que se enteren.

Comienzo a beber a grandes tragos la leche cuando oigo a mis espaldas:

-¿?: Tch, eres ruidosa, cállate.

Ok, la leche salió en su máximo esplendor directo hacia el rostro del extraño, o eso creo, la oscuridad no cambiaba.

-Emma: ¡Lo siento! no sabía que había alguien aquí.

-¿?: Yo tampoco, solo recuerdo estar buscando algo cuando… todo se volvió negro.

-Emma: Creo, sin ofender…, que te has dormido.

-¿?: ¿Otra vez? valla… a otro tema, ¿quién eres? Creo que me debes ropa nueva.

-Emma: ¡Lo siento mucho! de verdad, no llevo mucho aquí pero creo que no podemos salir a comprar aún, ¿no?

-¿?: ¿podemos? ¿Eres una de las mole…nuevas inquilinas?

-Emma: Sip soy nueva, ¿y tú?, ¿eres un criado de los jefazos?

Por un momento oigo una breve risa.

-¿?: ¿Jefazos? Pff… antes, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Emma: Emma, Emma Singer Mellark, ¿y tú quién…?

DING DONG DING

-Emma: ¡Ostras! es el cambio de guardia, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos marmota!

Salgo a carrerilla, absorta en la campana, por lo que no llego a oír las últimas palabras del chico marmota.

-¿?: Marmota… ¿eh? Parece que esto se está poniendo interesante (dice mirando con cierto interés a lo que queda de leche), es mi turno de actuar…Emma.

Avanzo a velocidad sobrehumana hasta que me choco con Paloma.

Paloma versión:

No puede ser o.o, ¡NO PUEDE SER! O.O:

-Yo: ¿En serio?, ¿EN SERIO?

Perfecto, otra vez perdida, bueno creo que lo mejor será…:

-Yo: ¿?

-Yo: ¡Que guayy!

En ese mismo instante, encuentro por la ventana un jardín precioso, y sí, me flipa la naturaleza, además…:

-Yo: Yo creo que podría tomar algo de aire fresco, ¿no?

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada y…, no puede ser.

-Yo: ¿Y esto porque no se abre?, ¡si antes lo ha hecho ese viejales!

Miro con frustración a las puerta cuando…, miro con una sonrisa a la ventana, estará abierta supongo ¿no?

Después de forzar un poco la cerradura de la ventana (estas cosas siempre se me han dado bien, por lástima no encontré la cerradura de la puerta) salto por ella, en cuyo instante llego al jardín.

Tras pasear un rato por el inmenso jardín siento una ligera brisa con olor a rosas…, sin poder evitarlo me dirijo a la dirección de donde proviene ese dulce olor. Me giro y….

-Yo: ¡Pero que preciosidad!

Frente a mi había un campo lleno de rosas rojas, rosas, violetas, amarillas…, pero las que más me llamaron la atención fueron una de color blanco, eran tan bonitas… Y sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado hasta ellas.

-Yo: ¿Pero qué…?

De entre todas la rosas había una que sobresalía, era realmente grande…, (me acerco un poco más), vale muyyy grande O.O. Sin poder evitarlo empiezo a tocar lo que creo que son los pétalos de la rosa y…

-¿?: ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-Yo: ¡Kyaaaa! (doy un salto hacia atrás).

¿Os acordáis que había visto una rosa blanca muy grande?, pues bien, no era una rosa, era un chico joven con un pelo…, algo blanco con unos toques rosas en su pelo, unos ojos rojos preciosos, un poco más alto que yo y…, que me miraba con un cara de malos amigos…

-Yo: ¡Pe…perdona!, te confundí con una rosa, e es que… me encantan y….

-¿?: ¡Yo, una rosa, que mujer más idiota que eres!

-Yo: ¡Oye sin insultar eh!, ¡que yo no te he faltado!

En ese momento los dos nos miramos con cara de malos amigos y….

-Yo: Jajajajajja, ¡menuda cara que me has echado!

jajajajajaja.

-¿?: ¡Pues anda que la tuya! tch (respondió ligeramente sonrojado, mientras giraba el rostro).

-Yo: ¡Pero qué te he hecho don canoso!

El tío este, ignorándome completamente, continuó hablando.

-¿?: En fin, chica ruidosa (dijo volviendo a poner una cara de medio enfadado) ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo: Paloma, Paloma Walker Everdeen, ¿y tú míster canoso?

DING DONG DING

-Yo: ¡Frijoles, es la campana del cambio de guardia!, me tengo que ir ya ¡adiós canosin! (digo con un tono de burla, ese, creo que sirviente de los jefazos junior…, me había caído bastante bien xD).

Mientras salía corriendo, demasiado concentrada en encontrar el camino de vuelta, no llegué a escuchar la última frase que canosin pronunció.

-¿?: Que curioso…, esto se va a volver divertido, (dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello que antes revolví y con una rosa blanca en la otra mano) nos veremos muy pronto querida… Paloma.

Seguí corriendo hasta que no sé cómo, llegue a nuestra puerta y me choque con Emma.

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

-Yo: ¿Emma?, ¿dónde estabas?

-Emma: Buscándote…, (dijo con un toque de cansancio en su voz), ¿y tú?

-Yo: Yo igual… (ya me estaba entrando sueño).

-Emma: ¿No te has encontrado con nadie?

-Yo: No…

Pensamiento: Creo que prefiero mantener esto en secreto.

-Yo: ¿Y tú?

-Emma: Tampoco… Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, ya veremos a Yui y Haruhi mañana.

-Yo: Estoy de acuerdo (dije mientras abría la puerta y entrábamos en nuestra habitación).

Es extraño, pero sentí un cosquilleo en el cuello al entrar; como cuando alguien te mira. Bah… no importa, sería el sueño.

Las dos nos tiramos a la cama. Yo me recosté entre las sábanas.

-Yo: Buenas noches Emma.

-Emma: Buenas noches Paloma.

En ese mismo instante sentí como me pesaban los ojos y en unos segundos, caí dormida.

¿Volveré a ver a ese interesante, aunque canoso muchacho?


	4. Chapter 4- La entrevista

Emma pov:

Pasé toda la noche con el mismo sueño, aquel en el cual me encontraba con un enigmático joven, alguien que no conocía. Aunque va a ser difícil, espero volver a encontrármelo (principalmente porque lo bañé en leche y no pude disculparme apropiadamente. Tal vez... ¿con comida casera? No, mala idea, eso solo empeoraría las cosas... y si...)

Soy devuelta agresivamente a la realidad cuando oigo la suave voz de mi compañera decirme dulcemente:

-Paloma: ¡EMMA! Nos llamaron hace una hora para arreglarnos, dicen que a las 12:00 es la entrevista y son... las 11:45.

Valla, son las once, supongo que puedo descansar un poco m... ¿QUÉ?

-Yo: ¡PERO QUÉ! ¿PORQUÉ NO ME HAS LEVANTADO?

-Paloma: Amiga... tu despertador, que en paz descanse, y yo hemos estado llamándote desde que nos dieron el aviso. Eso me recuerda... necesitas otro despertador.

Me inclino ligeramente para observar como lo que en antaño era un despertador... se ha convertido en un montón de escombros... Aaa, ya recuerdo, entonces, cuando soñaba que me atacaban... lo siento despertador, espero que estés en un lugar mejor.

-Paloma: En fin, tienes que elegir alguno de estos vestidos de día, dicen que los pantalones están prohibidos.

¿QUÉ? ¿sin mis vaqueros? Me levanto enojada y voy directamente hacia el vestidor para descargar la ira de Satanás sobre aquellos trapos que se atrevieron a quitarle el podio a mis vaqueros hasta que... vi los vestidos.

-Yo: ¡Dioses, esto es enorme! Vestidos lilas, azules,... Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Paloma: ¡A que sí! Estuve investigando y… ¡todos son de nuestra talla! Yo me he puesto el blanco perla, ¿y tú?

¿Mmh? ¿Paloma con un vestido que no es azul? Veamos... sí, es un vestido blanco perla, pero con algunos detalles de un rojo intenso… ¿cuál es la razón?.. Bueno, mejor sigo con lo mío.

Me dirijo directamente hacia la parte lila cuando un destello llama mi atención y, antes de darme cuenta, ya tengo un vestido en mis brazos.

-Paloma: ¿Emma? ¿un vestido azul? ¿y los lilas?

¿Azul? Wow, no me había dado cuenta, es un vestido azul cielo con reflejos dorados, lo cogí en un acto reflejo, seguramente por el sueño.

-Yo: Este me gusta, ¿nos los probamos?

-Paloma: Ok, pero ayúdame con el peinado, siempre que me levanto parece que tiene vida propia.

-Yo: Que dices, tu pelo tiene personalidad- No se me ocurría ningún otro cumplido, ¿vale? - Empecemos pues.

Paloma se quedó en el cuarto mientras yo me dirigía al baño. Después de algunos forcejeos con la cremallera, consigo ponerme el calzado y el vestido. Levanto mi rostro y contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo. Ahora entiendo todo. El vestido me recuerda a aquel joven. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, no lo entiendo; supongo que será por curiosidad, eso espero...

-Yo: Paloma, vamos, queda un minuto, ya te arreglé el peinado – al no recibir reacción alguna de mi compañera, la cual estaba estática mirándose en el espejo, decido cogerla al estilo de un saco de papas y comenzar la carrera por el pasillo. Preguntareis porqué, pues la razón es sencilla, ambas hemos nacido sin la bendición de saber orientarnos, así que tenemos un minuto para probar todos los pasillos posibles hasta encontrar el salón.

-Paloma: Suéltame, ando yo sola.

-Yo: Ok, pero rápido, que no llegamos.

-Paloma: Veamos... mi instinto me dice... ¡derecha!

-Yo: Ok, pues por la izquierda, vamos.

-Paloma: Pero... ¿dudas de mi palabra bastarda?

-Yo: Si, mucho – digo sin dudar ni un instante.

Siento un escalofrío en la nuca, esos que sientes cuando alguien te observa, pero no hay tiempo que perder, mejor empezamos a correr.

Finalmente hemos llegado, como suponía, había que ir por la izquierda. Frente a nosotras se encuentra un grupo de aproximadamente unas 12 personas, si nos incluimos. Paloma me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta un grupo un poco apartado del resto, creo que son Haruhi y Yui.

-Paloma/Emma: Yui, Haruhi, ¿qué tal?

-Yui: Pam, Em, os echaba de menos – dijo con lágrimas kaway mientras se echaba sobre Paloma para abrazarla.

-Haruhi: Chicas, tenemos noticias, ¿veis ese grupo? ¿el de la chica rubia con aires altivos?

-Yo: Sí, ¿por?

-Yui: Tened cuidado (aun no soltaba a Paloma), nuestra vecina dice que le puso un cristal en los zapatos y que casi no pudo venir.

-Haruhi: Creía que era mentira, hasta que la conocí. Mejor alejarnos de ella. Creo que se llamaba Elisa.

-Paloma: Gracias por la advertencia, no hemos tenido tiempo para conocer a nadie por ahora. Mi compañera de cuarto es taaan vaga... a este ritmo no tendremos vida social.

-Yo: ¿Perdona? ¿Yo la vaga? Si tuve que arrastrarte hasta aquí.

-Paloma: ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?

Estaba a punto de tirarme sobre ella a asfixiarla cuando Yui preguntó algo que llamo mi atención.

-Yui: Nee chicas, ¿cómo pensáis que son los jefes? Se supone que nos irán llamando una a una para conocernos, ¿y si nadie me llama? No quiero ser expulsada, no aun.

-Paloma: Tranquila Yui, seguro que te llamarán, ¿quién puede resistirse a tus encantos?

-Yui: Gracias Pam – le dedica una tímida sonrisa.

-Emma: No sé cómo serán, pero espero que no sean crueles; muchas chicas están asustadas, si solo se fijan en el exterior, esta especie de "concurso" terminará pronto.

-Haruhi: Nos queda poco para averiguarlo, mirad, ya empieza.

Las inmensas puertas que comunican a la entrada se abren lentamente, mostrándonos a... ¡pero qué frijoles! Es el papamaki ese.

-Tougo: Buenas tardes, espero que ya se hayan acostumbrado a la vida en la mansión. Antes de nada, os diré lo horarios:

8:30 despertar- recomendamos esta hora, pero para los casos especiales (dormilones) no hay hora fija.

9:00 comienza el desayuno

10:00 termina el desayuno- se concederán 30 minutos más al huésped que llegue tarde.

10:30 comienza el tiempo libre- pueden ir a donde quieran, si tienen los permisos necesarios para ello, claro.

2:30 comienza la comida.

3:30 termina la comida- se concederán 30 minutos bla bla bla... ya sabéis.

4:00 todas a los cuartos- recomendamos que no salgan de ellos (mm… ¿por qué?)

5:30 hora de la merienda- permanece abierta una hora la cafetería. Merendar es optativo.

6:00 tiempo de escuela- cuando abra la escuela, a esta hora empezará la apertura (escuela nocturna)

11:30 termina la escuela- todas deben entrar sin retrasos a la limusina.

12:00 fin del día- NADIE puede salir de la mansión, al menos si valora su vida.

Avisos: todos los puntos del horario, salvo el fin del día, pueden ser aplazados o eliminados según las decisiones de mis hijos. Recomendamos que en el tiempo libre se realicen misiones para recaudar dinero. Tengan en cuenta que desde las 8:30 hasta las 12:00, o incluso después (si es en la mansión), pueden ser llamadas por mis hijos.

Eso es todo, a cualquier duda, pidan una cita para consultarme. Buena suerte.

Con un movimiento de su capa, Tougo se marcha del salón, dándoles a unos mayordomos de la puerta las instrucciones finales.

-Mayordomo 1: Ahora procederemos con la primera parte de la selección, la entrevista. En breve entraremos al salón, donde los jóvenes amos las esperan, ellos comenzaran diciendo sus nombres y se retirarán a una sala aparte para hablar brevemente con vosotras. No tardarán mucho, normalmente eligen a pocas, cuando terminen (pueden solicitar cada uno a tantas participantes como desee conocer), se retirarán a sus aposentos. Podrán disfrutar del tiempo libre hasta la comida, a no ser que sean llamadas.

-Mayordomo 2:Avisamos de que ha habido ocasiones en los que el amo se lleva a la entrevistada directamente para evitar más solicitudes hacia dicha persona; algo que es considerado un honor, ya que significa que no quiere que las seleccione otro (un leve sonrojo se extiende por la sala, excepto, sí, tres caras hámster: Haruhi, Paloma y yo)

-Haruhi: Vale.

-Yo: Ah, muy bien.

-Paloma: Pos ok.

En ese mismo instante el mayordomo nos mira una mirada furtiva, en cuyo acto nos callamos, la mirada daba miedito, ¿OK? Entonces, continúo hablando otro mayordomo.

-Mayordomo 3: Antes no se sabían los nombres de las seleccionadas, y debían decir los nombres al azar para dar con la persona que les interesaba, pero uno de los amos pidió, casi suplicando, que se evitara esto, así que formen una fila para que pueda daros estas chapas con vuestros nombres.

Formamos fila de uno y empiezan a entregarnos la chapa... aunque, en vez de chapa, parece una placa; ¿se puede saber que chapa está hecha en terciopelo y cosida con hilo de plata? Ningún campamento en el que he estado tiene tanta clase.

Veo como Yui se la coloca como si fuese de porcelana; Paloma la mira con orgullo y Haruhi... parece que le da igual.

Las puertas se abren lentamente y, en el mismo orden en el que estábamos para recibir la chapa, vamos entrando en la sala. Yo iba andando tan tranquilamente, hasta que oigo pequeños "kyaa" procedentes del interior del salón. Justo cuando estaba pensando en qué podría causarlo, me choco con Paloma.

-Yo: ¡Paloma! ¿Se puede saber por qué te has...?

Mi mente se queda en blanco, no puede ser, ¿qué hace aquí?

No me digas que... ¿es uno de esos papamakis junior?

Os preguntareis el porqué de mi consternación... es fácil, el joven que vi en las cocinas, se encuentra aquí, y para colmo, parece ser el mayor. Fantástico, esto es grandioso, seguro que me odia por lo de la leche...pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Tampoco es que me importe mucho lo que piensa, ¿no? Pero entonces... ¿por qué me alegro de verle?

Decido evitar todos estos pensamientos y avanzar hasta mi lugar. Curiosa, me volteo a ver las reacciones de mis amigas y... no me esperaba esto. Yui está muy sonrojada e intenta mirar a otro lado (no me extraña, uno de ellos la está mirando fijamente con aires de grandeza), Haruhi, como siempre, está tranquila, parece que esto no le afecta lo más mínimo (pero, a pesar de eso, uno de los mayores mira en su dirección con interés y… ¿aprobación?) y Paloma... esto sí que me sorprende; mira hacia el menor de ellos con asombro, como si no se lo esperara...tal vez, ¿le paso lo mismo que a mí?

-¿?: Hola a todas, como ya saben, somos los hermanos sakamaki, antes de nada, dejen que nos presentemos.

-¿?: Hm... que molesto (dice bostezando de forma muy grosera, creo que nos llevaremos bien). Soy Shu Sakamaki, encantado.

Esta última frase la dice mirando en mi dirección, y creo que soy la única que puede detectar la ironía en su voz, será...Así que Shu Sakamaki. ¿Eh? (sin darme cuenta mis labios forman una pequeña sonrisa)

-¿?: Es mi turno, soy Reiji Sakamaki, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí, y que sepan estar a la altura de mis expectativas.

Ok... esa última frase hizo que se me helara la sangre (parecía una amenaza) Nota mental: alejarse de Reiji si planeo tener una vida larga, próspera y feliz, sí, sobretodo feliz. La única a la que parece que esto no le afecta es Haruhi, más bien, parece que se lo toma como un reto. Casi imperceptiblemente, puedo notar cómo Reiji sonríe satisfecho...interesante.

-¿?: Nfu Nfu, bitch-chans. Espero que tengamos muucha diversión juntos. Soy Raito Sakamaki, no lo olvidéis, si no os arrepentiréis más tarde.

Ok, este me da mal rollo, nos miró a toodas, sin excepciones, con una sonrisa pervertida que me dio escalofríos. Espero que lo de divertirse sea jugando a la xbox...espero...

-¿?: Valla...nuevas muñecas, ¿nee Teddy? Somos Kanato Sakamaki y Teddy. Recordad que… NADIE SE ACERCA A MI TEDDY (dijo mirando receloso hacia nuestra dirección)

...sin palabras. Parecía tan tierno... Pero entiendo lo último, pues, cuando mencionó a Teddy, Yui no dejaba de mirar hacia ese punto con posesión (recordatorio: comprar peluche a Yui cuando abran la ciudad).

-¿?: ¿Huh?... unas enclenques como ustedes no pueden ni compararse con el grandioso Ore-sama. Están ante Ayato Sakamaki, ahora, inclínense hacia su majestad (nadie hace caso)... repito, inclínense (algún que otro se rasca la nariz)... ¡QUE SE INCLINEN! (ok, todos salvo Haruhi, Paloma y yo, que solo inclinamos la cabeza un poquito, se ponen en el suelo, como si veneraran a un dios), así me gusta.

Veamos...ahora hay uno que se cree Isabel la católica en su formato masculino. Aunque parece que a Yui no le importa, le mira de reojo ligeramente sonrojada. Como ese bastardo se atreva a hacerla sufrir...aunque sea solo un poco, a Yui...no volverá a ver la luz por las mañanas. Parece que eso no va a pasar, Ayato mira a Yui como... ¿una presa? Por favor...que sea el sueño...por favor. Al menos parece que Yui es la que más le agrada.

-¿?: Tch, ¿por qué tengo que presentarme? Subaru Sakamaki...ale, ya está, ¿contentos? (cuando termina de hablar, no sé por qué, un poco sonrojado, mira levemente hacia Paloma, haciendo que su sonrojo aumente...jeje, esto se pone interesante).

Subaru parece el único con un poco de inocencia entre los presentes...amigo...aléjate de Raito y corre todo lo que puedas, lejos de esta mansión, o eso no durará mucho. Me giro y veo a Paloma mirando el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero qué...me volvió el sueño...ya empiezo a pensar el almohadas... espero que hoy toque tiempo libre...como alguien me lo fastidie...espero que corra rápido.

-Reiji: Un último aviso, para que no se asusten, mejor os lo digo ya. No sé si os han informado, pero somos vampiros (un largo silencio y...el apocalipsis. Muchas personas gritan, otras entran en pánico... no las entiendo. Era bastante obvio; por favor, si lo que siempre miraban al presentarse era el cuello, salvo Raito, el miraba...otras partes) Mantengan la calma, por ahora, no tenemos la intención de matarlas; eso solo pasará si es un castigo muy grave o si nos enojáis demasiado, en esos momentos no respondemos de nuestras acciones. Por eso recalco lo de que comáis abundantemente y no descuidéis vuestra salud, ya que puede haber casos de anemia. Eso es todo. Como ya nos conocen, lo justo sería que las conozcamos a ustedes así que...que comience la entrevista.

Comencemos de menor a mayor...Subaru, elige a una.

-Subaru: Tsk...si no hay más opción, entonces...tendré que soportar a… Paloma.

-Paloma: (por lo bajo) ¿qué problema tienes conmigo chaval?

Subaru se acercó hacia nuestra posición y agarró a Paloma del brazo, sacándola, literalmente, arrastras de la habitación. Paloma...perdóname pero no puedo con él, suerte en la entrevista.

De repente, veo como Ayato se materializa detrás de Yui y la agarra por la cintura.

-Ayato: Ore-sama se encargará de tomar todas tus primeras veces, incluyendo esta entrevista, así que prepárate chichinasi.

Yui no tiene tiempo para responder, ya que es tomada como saco de papas y sacada rápidamente de la sala. Tras esto puedo ver como Kanato aprieta levemente a Teddy y como Raito, el cual monta una escena cada vez que alguien se va, se sorprende levemente.

-Kanato: Teddy, parece que tenemos que elegir a otra muñeca...que pena, la anterior era perfecta...para mi colección de cera claro (todo esto lo dice apenas en un susurro rápido, nadie lo oye bien, yo, que estoy cerca de él) Pues escojo a...Yuditt.

De mala gana, agarra a una chica menuda morena de pelo, de ojos chocolate, la cual tiembla como gelatina, y la saca agarrándola del cabello...auch...eso debe de doler.

-Raito: Ara ara... he perdido a muchas de mis bitch-chans pero... siempre tengo un hueco libre para (redoble de tambor... ¿quién perderá su inocencia hoy?) mi deliciosa Elisa.

Extrañamente, a Elisa parece que se le suben los humos cuando es seleccionada...querida...cuando pases un rato a solas con él...no creo que reacciones así de nuevo. Raito agarra al estilo nupcial a Elisa y la lleva escaleras arriba. Espero por su bien que no sea su cuarto.

-Reiji: Después de pensarlo mucho, me gustaría conversar un rato con... Haruhi.

-Haruhi: Claro.

Ambos, por ahora la pareja más normal, salen tranquilamente de la sala y...me he quedado sola. Solo me queda rezar a todos los dioses que conozco...que no me elija. Por favor...quiero dormir.

-Shu: Uf... que pereza... (no, por favor no). Se viene conmigo... (Comienza a girarse y... o dios, es hacia aquí, NO) la señorita (NOOOO, TEN MISETICORDIA, luego no me culpes si me duermo) Emma.

Apenas me da tiempo a asimilarlo, cuando siento un brazo que, como si fuese una red, me rodea mientras camina, sin parar de andar, lentamente, como no.

A lo lejos escucho las protestas y conversaciones de las personas que esperan pacientemente (ok, sin un ápice de paciencia, creo que vi a una mordiéndose las uñas, espero que no pase a las de los pies) a la próxima ronda de entrevistas.

Sin ni una palabra ni media, soy arrastrada por toda la mansión, cambiando varias veces de dirección, hasta llegar a lo que parece... ¿una sala de música?

Shu se tumba boca abajo en el banco del piano, girándose levemente para poder quedar de lado y vernos mientras hablamos. A muchas chicas esto les parecería algo muy considerado (el que las escuchen, claro, no el que se tumben frente a tus ojos), pero para mí...es...lo...más...MOLESTO. Veamos... ¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BANCO? ¿ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE DORMIR? Pues no señor... yo también tengo derecho así que...tras buscar por la habitación, cojo unas cuantas almohadas que encuentro en la sala de sonido y me formo mi propia cama (durante toda la escena, Shu me miraba con la boca entreabierta así que… o no se lo esperaba, o tiene demasiado sueño, tanto que duerme con los ojos abiertos).

-Emma: Cuando quieras Shu, empieza.

-Shu: Pero... ¿y lo de la cama? (ríe levemente, ¿acaso me quiere ofender?)

-Emma: Pues...voy a ser sincera, después de verte en la cocina (siento mucho lo de la leche), mi tiempo de dormir se redujo a... no te asustes... once horas.

-Shu: ¡NO ME J****! ¿y sigues viva? Yo sin mis 21 horas mínimas diarias...

Me acerco un poco más a Shu y le digo, con estrellitas saliendo de mis ojos:

-Emma: ¿Tú también? Pensé que era la única.

Shu me dedica una mirada con cariño, algo que hace que me sonroje ligeramente, no me lo esperaba...

-Shu: Si quieres aclaramos las últimas dudas y dormimos un rato aquí, igualmente no pensaba dejar que volvieras a la entrevista, creo que Raito pensaba entrevistaros a todas, pero...entrevistar a su manera- un escalofrío nos recorre la espalda a los dos.

-Emma: Ok, empieza con las preguntas.

-Shu: Veamos... puede que te resulte infantil pero... ¿color favorito?

Buff...empezamos bien. A ver... siempre ha sido el lila pero... ¿porqué pienso en otro?, mejor ser sincera.

-Emma: Pues... hace poco, mi color favorito se volvió el zafiro... - Intente sonar lo más despreocupada posible, que mal que no haya nacido con el don del teatro... casi tenemos que llevar al hospital al profesor de música de primaria... tampoco soy tan mala, ¿no?... Bueno, a otra cosa; veamos su reacción.

-Shu: …

Fantástico, no dice na, entonces... hay tres opciones:

Está pensando una nueva pregunta.

Descubrió mi pésima actuación (la más probable).

Está dormido (ojalá).

-Shu: Ok

… mejor no decir lo que pienso de esto.

-Emma: Entonces... me toca – continúo rápidamente, antes de que le dé tiempo a protestar - ¿comida favorita?

Esto es simplemente fantástico... la primera entrevista, y yo hablando de manjares; espero que al menos tenga buen apetito.

-Shu: (se le iluminan los ojos y dice sin rodeos) El bistec.

-Emma: Wooow, ¿esos bistec con reducción de vino tinto que hicieron en la final de Master Chef?

-Shu: ¿Master Chef? - ladea levemente la cabeza confundido - ¿un programa sobre los masters de los chefs? ¿y eso tiene éxito?

-Emma: Pues... no... digo si, pero... da igual- suspiro derrotada, no quiero tardar mucho con la entrevista- otra cosa, puede que los bistecs estén buen...

-Shu: Exquisitos.

-Emma: Bueno... lo que tú digas; pero en comparación con los tortellini… no llegan ni a la suela de sus zapatos.

-Shu: Eso es porque no has probado las recetas de nuestro chef... a otra cosa, ¿lugar favorito?

-Emma: Pues... depende de la situación. Normalmente, prefiero los lugares tranquilos y frescos, como... un día de senderismo en las montañas o... un día esquiando y patinando, si, sobre todo patinando... (en mis ojos aparece un brillo de rivalidad, como cuando voy con mi amiga a los concursos de patinaje... seguramente estáis pensando que competir tan en serio está mal pero... admitirlo... a todos nos pasa).

-Shu: …. ¿patinar? No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de eso... (puedo imaginármelo), ya es tarde, será mejor que nos acostemos ya, o, en vez de una siesta de tres horas, nos acabaremos levantando a las 12.

-Emma: ¿Tan pronto? Yo si tengo sueño, hasta la comida no soy persona.

-Shu: Ya... seguro que se te pasa teniendo a Reiji de mal humor, espátula en mano, levantándote tooodas las mañanas... (una sombra cruza por su mirada. Shu debería haber seguido mi consejo para tener una larga y próspera vida... es que...) En fin, vamos a dormir ya.

-Emma: Si es lo que quieres... no me importa, pero, en el suelo me voy a destrozar la espalda, y me gustaría mantener la poca flexibilidad que me queda.

-Shu: Ok, entonces...o aquí o...espera... ¿estas insinuando que quieres que te lleve a mi cuarto? Qué mujer más obscena.

-Emma: Pero qué... pues al final parece que el suelo es muy cómodo- digo dándole la espalda y acomodándome para dormir.

-Shu: ¡Espera! Era una broma, te dejo hueco en el banco... no te vayas (tras oír estas palabras siento como mi corazón late un poco más rápido, supongo que es un buen chico después de todo, pienso mientras me acomodo a su lado)... porque quién sabe que podría hacer una mujer tan obscena como tú con mis pobres hermanos (bien, retiro toodo lo dicho).

Me giro indignada e intento alejarme todo lo que me permite este banco, pero un brazo me lo impide... será...me tiene agarrada de la cintura, no puedo moverme. De un tirón me pega a su cuerpo, para cambiar el brazo solitario por un apretado abrazo (acabo de darme cuenta de que su temperatura corporal es muy baja, supongo que es lo único bueno de la situación, me gusta el fresquito...pero parece que mi subconsciente no piensa lo mismo… espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto una pervertida?)...y para empeorar la situación, el tío se ríe levemente en mi oído, mientras me susurra con sus últimas fuerzas las palabras: "como pensé, muy interesante".

Siento como aprieta un poco más, si aún es posible, el abrazo y como, segundos después, se queda dormido.

No tengo otra opción, parece que voy a tener que dormir también, ya pensaré en todo esto más tarde, pienso mientras me acomodo entre los brazos de Shu, quedando dormida al instante, acción que hace que no pueda ver la leve sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del vampiro ante mi acción.

Y os estaréis preguntando, ¿qué la pasó a Paloma? ¿sigue viva?

Hace algunos minutos, no muy lejos de la sala de música:

Paloma pov:

Sentí como Subaru me agarraba fuertemente por el brazo y me arrastraba por pasillos y pasillos hasta dios sabe dónde, bueno ahora que lo pienso… ¡¿cuándo me soltará el brazo?!

-Yo: *aclararse la garganta* esto… ¿Subaru? Puedo caminar yo sola, ¿sabes?

-Subaru: Cállate, molestas.

Puse cara de hámster, mientras el tío este me siguió arrastrando hasta que llegamos a una habitación llena de flores, agua y…una sala algo oscura al fondo o.o, suerte que no se parece al pervertido ese que si no…, ya hubiera salido por los aires.

Subaru me soltó del brazo y se sentó en una fuente cruzándose de brazos, en cuyo acto me siento a su lado.

-Yo: Bueno, ¿empezamos con la entrevista?- dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, parecía mejor que los demás hermanos, más inocente… y eso me inspiraba confianza.

-Subaru: Bueno, pues si quieres empezamos a hablar un poco de gustos y tal…, espero que no me aburras (parece algo nervioso por eso, ¿a lo mejor le interesaba? =/)

-Yo: Ya…, bueno, si son gustos, aunque te suene raro, desde pequeña me ha encantado la naturaleza, las flores…

-Subaru: ¿y cualquier cosa que se le parezca no? (parecía divertido por la situación, ¿pero será aprovechado?).

-Yo. ¡Oye fue una equivocación! (dije poniendo cara de hámster mientras recordaba el suceso de la noche anterior).

-Subaru: Pfff de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades (dijo con una dulce sonrisa).

En ese momento mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Es extraño…, es como si me… ¡ESPERA, PARA EL CARRO!, ¿en qué pienso?, ufff ¿qué digo? seeeñor.

-Subaru: Bueno, pues... a mí también me gustan las flores, en especial las rosas, ten (dijo ofreciéndome una rosa blanca. Parece que le costó mucho dármela, jeje, que monada).

-Yo: ¡Muchas gracias!, es tan bonita…

-Subaru: *cof cof* Tch me alegro de que te guste, es una molestia tener que cogerla (y volvemos con el sonrojo)

-Yo: Bueno canosín, me toca ¿comida favorita?

-Subaru: Mira…, como me vuelvas a llamar canosín te envió con Raito.

-Yo: ¡OK, OK NO LO HARÉ! (dije pensando en mi pobre inocencia de quedarme sola con ese pervertido).

Entonces me quede pensando.

-Yo: Pero aún no me has respondido, ¿comida favorita?

-Subaru: Ninguna.

-Yo: ¿Alguna afición?

-Subaru: Ninguna.

-Yo: Ahahaha….

¡Pero este tío no se interesa por nada o que!

-Subaru: Bueno, ¿y tú?, ¿alguna cosa que te gusta que te guste a parte de confundir a la gente con plantas? (dijo divertido, pero con algo de ira U.U).

-Yo: P-pues… (dije conteniendo toda mi ira interior por el comentario), esto…

De repente empecé a ver algo borroso.

-Yo: ¿mm?, menudo sueño me ha entrado de repente… (dije bostezando).

-Subaru: ¿Pero qué? dame eso.

El vampiro me quitó en seguida la rosa de las manos para olerla y…

-Subaru: ¡MI**DA, ESTA ES LA ROSA DEL INSONMIO!

Creo que gracias a esa flor, comencé a tumbarme en el blandito césped que había allí.

-Yo: Que sueñito…

-Subaru: ¡OYE! ¡NO TE DUERMAS!

Subaru empezó a tirar de mí para que me levantase, pero viendo que no lo hacía me rodeo la cintura y me cogió en brazos.

-Subaru: Oye, ¿me oyes?

-Yo: S…

Antes de que pudiese contestar sentí que el sueño me vencía y, finalmente, caí dormida.

-Subaru: Bueno, que remedio, esperaré a que despiertes.

Entonces sin llegar a enterarme, me dejó apoyada en la fuente.

Apoyé inconscientemente mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Subaru: Tch que molestia.

Me rodeó con su brazo y sin nada más que hacer mientras esperaba, cayó dormido.

A la hora de dormir:

-Yo: ¿mmh? ¿en qué año estamos?... más importante... ¿dónde estoy?

Preparada para levantarme y buscar respuestas, siento un brazo que me mantiene tumbada.

-Yo: pero qué…

Tengo una pregunta señor, puedes explicarme... ¿cómo es que me encuentro durmiendo con Shu…, en un lugar que parece ser su habitación? Si me puedes resolver esta duda, te lo agradeceré mucho.

-Shu: Mmmg – gruñe mientras aprieta más, si es eso aún posible, su agarre.

-Yo: Shu...lo siento pero tengo que encontrar a Paloma.

Como parece que a este no lo despierta ni aunque nos ataquen los turcos...supongo que la misión escape será fácil.

Sacando toda mi fuerza interior (de ayudar a mis padres con las compras), consigo soltarme de su agarre. Le dejo una nota en el escritorio (explicando adónde voy... no sé por qué...pero quiero que sepa encontrarme) y salgo de su cuarto...espera...se me olvidó que... ¿dónde carajos estoy? Nadie nos ha indicado todavía dónde se encuentran los dormitorios de los Sakamakis. Pues... espero que la suerte este de mi lado (ale, a pasar toda la noche en el frío corredor).

Tras caminar por unos minutos recuerdo que... en este corredor se encuentra Raito...

OSTRAS O.O.

Comienzo a correr a la velocidad de la luz (un poco más rápido que andar), y, gracias a Dios, encontré los dormitorios (mi inocencia está a salvo).

Sin entretenerme por el camino (puesto que son las 12, y a esta hora, el papamaki dijo que podíamos palmarla), entro directamente a mi cuarto.

Voy a meterme en la cama cuando…

-¡PLAF!

La puerta se abre de golpe...fantástico, hemos despertado a toda la mansión. Como no, la causante de este caos es, ni más ni menos que...Paloma.

-Yo: ¡Paloma! Los vecinos, y yo, queremos dormir.

-Paloma: Lo siento (dice muy nerviosa. No puedo ver bien su rostro por la oscuridad, pero...esta... ¿sonrojada?), me quedé dormida durante la entrevista, creía que nunca encontraría el cuarto de nuevo (ya somos dos).

-Yo: Ya...a mí me paso lo mismo. Rápido, deja de pensar y duérmete ya, cada segundo que pasa es uno menos que podremos pasar durmiendo; ¿entiendes?, son muuy valiosos.

-Paloma: …

Sin decir palabra, se acuesta inmediatamente, dándome la espalda... ¿qué le paso cuando se despertó?

Lo que le pasó a Paloma al despertar: (Paloma pov):

Hace media hora…

-Yo: mmm... que alguien encienda la luz...

-Subaru: Tsk, cállate molestia (lo dice en sueños, que mono...espera un momento... ¿dónde estoy? ¿es…estoy en… UN ATAUD? O.O)

-Paloma: ¡KYAAAA!

-Subaru: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? (tras darse cuenta de lo que acaba de preguntar... se tapa el rostro y murmura) No es que me importe... pero contesta.

-Yo: ¿Dónde estamos? No me digas que al vernos dormir, nos tomaron por muertos.

-Subaru: Eso, en mis hermanos, no me sorprendería, pero... es mi cuarto (dice mientras le quita la tapa a su "cama").

-Yo: Tu cuarto... ya... muy….bonito. No es que de miedo ni nada, nop... hermoso.

-Subaru: Tsk, tampoco es para tanto, tendrías que ver el laboratorio de Reiji, eso sí que es capaz de quitarte el sueño.

Me empiezo a imaginar un laboratorio tipo doctor loco, con los venenos, ranas diseccionadas, experimentos desconocidos por la ciencia... ayúdame mami.

-Yo: Creo que... evitaré pasar por allí.

-Subaru: Sabia decisión.

-Yo: Pero Subaru... ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Subaru se queda perplejo unos instantes hasta que... al darse cuenta de la situación... todo el insomnio se le quita de golpe.

-Subaru: Esto...pues...ve-veras...un mayordomo nos encontró y dijo que debíamos entrar a los dormitorios, ya sabes... la hora punta.., entonces...como sería una molestia dejarte en tu cuarto... no tuve más opción que traerte aquí...¡claro que no se repetirá!, ¿entendido? - todo esto lo dice rojo como un pimiento, tratando de sonar convincente.

Tras darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado... creo que mi sonrojo podría superar al de Subaru, y eso es mucho decir.

-Yo: Eto… creo que debería irme... ¡nos vemos luego!

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, salgo disparada en dirección a mi cuarto, por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Subaru.

-Subaru: Espe... tsk, ahora no podré encontrar su cuarto...nunca pensé que diría esto pero... parece que voy a tener que recurrir a Raito, a estas horas ya debe saber la localización de todas las invitadas...nunca creí que ese pervertido podría llegar a resultar útil.

Paloma...nos volveremos a ver.

Vuelta a la actualidad:

Metidas en nuestros pensamientos, poco a poco, comenzamos a caer en el insomnio hasta que... ocurrió algo impredecible.

-¡BAM!... ¡BAM!...

Dos cañonazos... y a estas horas... eso solo puede significar una cosa...

Dos personas han sido descalificadas.


End file.
